


Return Home

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Boris is a good boy, Child in Peril, Gen, Joey's not done with Henry and the Studio, Light Angst, Lost dog, Magic crap going on, Return to the Studio, Toons are People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Cordelia never wanted to return to the studio that stole so much from her. Sadly, it seems the studio isn't quite yet done messing with the former intern, especially when it wasn't her that entered the studio.





	Return Home

....

It all happened too fast. 

One minute Cordelia was walking with Joshua, the two taking in the  calm beauty of the day, the next, they were at the studio, a group of her students in tears because one of their dogs had ran into the studio and their friend had ran in despite the other’s warnings.

“Stay here.” Joshua said sternly to the kids. “Listen to Ms. Bell, whatever she says, I’ll be right back with both of them.”

“Josh-” Cordelia started but Joshua took her shoulders and looked at her.

“If I’m not out in 10 minutes, get Henry, ok?” He said. “Dee, I promise I’ll be back.” He kissed her quickly before running into the studio. She stood, frozen, wanting to cry out to Joshua, beg him not to enter that hellhole, but she couldn’t do or say anything as she watched the studio door swing shut, her color draining from her face when from around the studio building, the child’s dog came tottling back, a squeak toy Bendy in its mouth a few moments later.

“N-No…”

.

* * *

 

.

Boris sighed, rolling the can down the hallway. Things had gotten awfully quiet since that Henry fella had made his way through and brought rumblings and changes through. Part of him was angry that he didn’t go with Henry when he had found an exit, but the other part of him knew it wasn’t meant to be; he was a large cartoon wolf and he had no sheep. Plus it wouldn’t be fair to leave his good pal Bendy behind, wherever the darling demon was hiding out now. Boris made a sigh before he saw a figure curled up in the corner, whimpering and clutching his ankle.

“Oh hey buddy!” Boris said, surprising the figure, a child Boris realized, who scooted back. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you...I’m Boris! Boris Wolf!” 

“Y-Y-You’re a cartoon!” Boris stepped back, his head beginning to ache at the mention of ‘cartoon’; something wasn’t right, he wasn’t Boris, was he? Boris stumbled back, clutching his head, a mess of thoughts and memories invading the wolf’s mind.

_ N-No I'm not Boris...I'm someone else-Who? I'm...My name is- _

“Marcus!” Another voice grabbed Boris’s attention as a man splashed through what remaining puddles there were and rushed over to the boy.

“Mr. Foster!” The boy cried out, before wincing as he tried to stand up. “I-I can’t move my foot!”

“It’s alright, Marcus, we’ll get ya to a doctor as soon as we get out, m’kay?”

“A-And Boris is real! Look!” Boris and the older man made eye contact and the man’s jaw dropped.

“H-Heh...yeah...looks like it…” The man said before turning to Marcus. “Alright, let’s get you on my back and we’ll get back up through the hole in the ceiling.” The boy nodded and Boris watched as the man picked up the boy and arranged him so he was carrying the boy on his back. “You ready?”

“Is Boris coming too?” Boris froze as he looked at the boy, as did the man. “He’s one of my favorite characters from those shorts you showed us!” The headache began to return for Boris, who tried to hide his wincing.

“I-I don’t really know Marcus…” The man said slowly. “It’s up to Boris if he wants to come with us…” Marcus looked at Boris, and Boris gulped as he saw the boy’s hopeful, pleading look.

“Please Boris?”

“I-I don’t want to leave my buddy Bendy behind…” Marcus looked at the man.

“Can Bendy come too?” The man smiled weakly, obviously over his head, before nodding.

“If he w-wants to, sure…” Boris’s headache cleared up as he perked up.

“Lemme find him and I’ll be right with ya!!”

.

* * *

 

.

Henry hurried to the studio and found Cordelia surrounded by the children, who were desperately trying to help her calm her down from her panic attack, becoming as overwhelmed as she was.

“Cordelia!” He rushed over to her and began to rub her arms, trying to calm her down. “Dee, please, it’s alri-”

“J-Joshy-He’s-he-He went into-he’s not-I shouldn’t-I’m sorry-” Was what he managed to get out from her before holding her to his chest, rubbing her back.

“Easy there Cordelia…” He whispered. “Focus on me, ok? Focus on my heartbeat…” This went on for several minutes before Cordelia just sobbed into his chest. Henry looked at the kids, who were in varying levels of tears, before motioning them to join into the hug. There was a loud banging sound as the studio door slammed opened and Joshua stumbled out, carrying Marcus on his back.

“That first step’s a dosy…” Joshua managed out, earning a snort from Marcus as they came to the group, the kids screaming in excitement to see that their friend was alive and alright. Joshua let him down so he can see his friends. “Careful guys, it looks like he’s got a sprained ankle….we’ll need to get him to the doctor’s first…”

“And Boris and Bendy can come too!!” Henry and Cordelia turned to look at the two before two familiar looking heads poked their heads out of the studio doorway. The kids gasped in excitement, as did the two toons.

“Bendy, it’s kids! Just like old times!” Boris exclaimed, earning an eyebrow raise from Henry as the two carefully creeped out of the studio, revealing the ‘toons’ to the kids. “Hi!” The kids exchanged looks, dumb-struck by the fact the two were real. Bendy seemed into try and hide into Boris’s leg, like a scared child. Cordelia took a shaky breath as she was helped up by Henry, before he went to Boris and Bendy. Joshua went to Cordelia and took her hands.

“J-Joshy…” She said shakily. “Y-You had me scared…”

“Yeah...it was impulsive, but I figured it had to be me or all the kids going in all Scooby Doo…” Joshua said trying to keep it light hearted.

“Joshy...that’s not funny...there’s horrible stuff that’s been done there…” She teared up, trying to fight back the memories. “You could’ve died…”

“I know...but I had to accomplish the mission…” He offered a smile. “Besides, I wasn’t as long as when I had military training.” Cordelia shoved Joshua, but she laughed.

“Joshy, you are such a strange man.” Joshua gestured to Henry, who was interacting with the darling demon, taking in the runes and markings are were faintly marked on each toon’s bodies.

“Look who helped raised me, Dee; strangeness is a family trait.” She chuckled softly before holding Joshua close. “I’m really sorry I scared you…You think I can make it up with coffee and dessert?” She smiled, taking in the scent of his shirt, ignoring the tainted smell of ink. 

“I’ll think that may work, Mr. Foster, I think that may work…”


End file.
